Our beginning
by TweakyTree
Summary: New neighbors Nate, Kat and Jazz. Nate has a record or beating someone up a few times, Kat is being threatened and Jazz just wants to be with her family Nate and Kat, soon a friend of Kats comes with bruises. Why? Read & Review
1. Bio's

Disclaimer: I don't own fast and the furious, wish I did it'd be cool to say that I own it. Any ways I DO own Jazz, Kat and Nate and any other characters I might decide to put in the story, please don't be mean to my story its my first one for fast and the furious.

Character Bio's

Name: Katrina Eleanora Phoenix Sanborne (Kat)

Birth date: April 29th

Age: 22

Family: Has one sister Nicole Piltingsrude who is seven years older; their father Timothy died when Kat was seventeen and their mother Cheryl left a few months after his death. They were divorced but were still friends, their father died of alcoholism. Both her parents were druggies, and her father was a dealer as well. Kat has lived with her sister until she was eighteen then her cousin Nate and herself lived with each other.

Hair: Slightly curly but not like bottle curls thankfully, she has mutli-colored hair. Main color is red with black chunks going through it, and blond and brown streaks.

Eyes: Dark brown

Piercings: Double on lower ears, and twice on upper right.

Tattoo's: Has a Phoenix between her shoulder blades, has 8/26/59 - 5/17/99 on her left shoulder blade. Has a dark red cherry blossom on her right forearm, on inside of her left wrist is a Heartagram, on her left calf is a Taraus or bull her sign, and on her right ankle is a Celtic knot band, on her lower back is a leaf design.

Name: Nathan Spencer Skelly

Birth date: June 21st

Age: 22

Family: He is an only child, and lived with both his parents until his father was sent to Jail for two years for another DUI and assaulting an officer. Then he lived with his mother who was hardly there, who was also a drug addict and has bad choice in boyfriends. She then left him one day and he was on his own for six moths living with friends or something like that. Once his father got out of Jail they moved in together in Phoenix.

Hair: dark blond and curly.

Eyes: bright blue

Piercings: ears

Tattoo's: a cross on his left arm

Name: Jazlyn Anistasia Milan

Birth date: May 13th

Age: 22

Family: She lived with her father ever since she could remember, her mom left when she was about three all she has let of her is a locket with a picture of the both of them in it. Her dad started beating her when she was thirteen until she was fifteen and she finally had enough and left to live with her cousin Jake who was twenty at the time and was friends with Kat. And that's how Kat and Jazz became such good friends.

Hair: Straight blond hair with black and purple streaks through it.

Eyes: Light green

Piercings: double on bottom and once on upper left ear

Tattoo's: Has a phoenix on her lower back like the one that Kat has between her shoulder blades. That was the tattoo of friendship for both of them since the Phoenix is reborn from ashes and that's sort of what the two of them are doing. She has a fairy on her left shoulder blade.


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: Dont own FATF no matter how much i wish that i did.

Chapter one: Introductions

The world is full of evil things and people and actions; some are lucky enough to get away from it, others aren't. In people its natural for them to hide something from others, especially if its something dark that someone wants to forget and never relive again.

Letty was outside with Mia just relaxing. "Looks like we got some new neighbors movin' in." Letty said pointing across the street. There was a moving truck and in front of it were two girls and one guy standing around telling them where to put things. Leon and Vince came out looking around and noticed the moving truck. "Neighbors?" Mia nodded. "Yeah, two girls and one guy."

They looked over at the said people and smirked, "Daamn those are some fine looking' girls." Vince said and Leon nodded in agreement. Mia glared at them, obviously annoyed with what they said. "Is that all you ever think about?" she asked them and walked away.

Vince and Leon shrugged and stared at the two beauties. Letty shook her head at them and just continued to do what she was doing. Dom came out soon enough and wrapped his arms around Letty. "They obsessed with the new neighbors." he said looking at Leon and Vince.

Letty nodded, "Yeah the idiots are drooling over them and don't have the balls to go over and introduce themselves." she yelled at them, Leon and Vince shot her dirty looks at her comment. Mia came out and dragged Letty to the kitchen, "We are going to make them something and go meet them." she said to Letty who groaned.

The truck left and the three of them just stood outside their new home staring at each other not sure what to do next or really what to say. "Well I guess this is home." One of the girls said. "Yeah it is Katrina, it finally is. We have a home a permanent one." he said to her. She sighed and smiled at her friend who was being very quiet. "What's up Jazz?" She just shook her head. "Nothing it just feels weird being here is all. Not used to being in a different state you know?" she said to Katrina who smiled.

Katrina turned to her cousin and smirked. "So Nathan lets go inside. Discover the depth of the mysterious house we have now." Nate smiled at her oddness, he looked behind Kat and saw two girls coming over with some food. Jazz noticed where he was looking and smiled.

The two girls came up, the one who had the food in hand smiled the other didn't. "Hi I'm Mia and this is Letty we wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood." she said to them and gave a glare at her friend. "Hi" she said forced somewhat.

Kat sighed and took the initiative to introduce everyone. "Hi I'm Katrina but everyone calls me Kat, that's my friend Jazlyn we call her Jazz though and that's my cousin Nate." Mia smiled at all of us. She handed the freshly baked brownies to Kat who smiled in thanks. "Well it was nice meeting you but we have to get back home to the boys." Mia said and handed Kat something. "Here's my number if you ever need anything." she said and walked away with Letty.

Nate turns to Jazz and Kat and smiled, "She seems nice, the other seems to be a bit rough." Kat shook her head at him. "She's probably the type that's hung around guys most of her life." Nate gave Kat a look. "You've hung around guys most of your life, what's the difference." Kat looked up at the ceiling as if saying, 'why me' Jazz saved her from explaining. "Because she had me around to ease off some of the guyishness, duh. Besides your dear cousin is into some girly things." Jazz said to Nate with a smirk on her face.

Nate feigned shock at that comment. "Kat actually has girly attributes and actually does girly things, I think the world has ended finally." Kat glared at him. "Ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." she told him sarcastically.

All of the sudden Nate's stomach growled; Jazz and Kat smirked at him. "Hungry much?" Jazz asked him. He smiled sheepishly at the two of them. "What can I say I'm always hungry." Kat nodded at that. "Well since you're hungry and its nearly time to eat why don't we go out since we don't have no food here yet and because I want to see the town." Kat suggested. Nate shrugged in he don't care, "okay who's driving then?" Jazz asked, she doesn't like driving in a new place that much, especially somewhere big as LA.

"I'll drive, but we're not goin' to no fancy place got it." they nodded their heads at Kat in agreement. Kat drove for a while and finally found a place that she and the others agreed on to eat at. "Hey Jazz they're hiring why don't you ask for a job?" Kat told Jazz, who just shrugged.

Back at the Toretto's Vince and Leon were asking questions about the two hot girls. "What are their names?" Leon asked just trying to remember what the girls looked like. "Katrina also known as Kat, Jazlyn also known as Jazz and Kat's cousin Nate." Mia told them. Vince smirked, beautiful names for beautiful women. "So where are they from?" he asked Mia who shrugged in an annoyed way. "How am I supposed to know, we didn't stay long enough to play twenty questions you know." she said and went inside to look for Brian most likely.

Vince and Leon looked at each other and shrugged. "Yo Dom food almost done!" Vince yelled across the yard. Dom shook his head at Vince yelling when he was only a few feet aw ay from him. "Yeah in about ten minutes or less." he told

them.

Jazz, Kat and Nate got home around seven and decided that they would watch a movie to pass the time. They do need some time to recuperate and what better way to do than to watch an movie and eat popcorn. They watch Rush hour and after making fun of the people in the movie for being stupid some of the time they finally went up to their own rooms and went to bed, well Kat tried to but she couldn't seem to get the part down where, you sleep. She was just thinking of her past and her family back home, what they are all doing at this point and how they are holding up. Eventually she fell asleep thinking of her sister and her niece and nephew.


	3. Cars and Job hunting

Disclaimer: Not mine except for my characters.

A/N: First I want to say that I had to edit the introductions chapter because I was given some advice that it was going to fast and I whole heartedly agree with them so I want to thank my three reviewers.

Believer29: Thank you I adore you Believer29, thanks for giving me advice

Validnomedeplume: Thanks

LadyOfThePlains: Thank you for suggesting some changes, I hope that you keep on reading my story

Well that's all I really have to say so thank you keep on reading people I love reviews.

Chapter three: Cars and Job Hunting

Jazz woke up to music blaring as loud as possible, most likely Kat and Nate they were always fans of loud music. She dressed in a jean skirt and a t-shirt that showed a hit of cleavage but not too much that it made her feel slutty. She walked downstairs, there was Kat, and Nate playing on their guitars trying to be better than the other is. She walked over to their amp and turned it off, Jazz was glared at for that but who cares really. She and Kat's cars are arriving today, soon in fact so they have to be able to hear when the people get here.

Nate turned to her with a pissed look, "What'd you do that for?" Kat obviously knew what time it was because she put her guitar back in its case. He gave Kat a confused look. "Nate mine and Jazz's cars are coming today in about fifteen minutes so we want to be able to hear when the truck gets here you know." Kat said crossing her arms at her cousin with a glare.

He seemed to remember after they reminded him what was going on, Kat shook her head at him in amusement. "Some days you are a complete blond you know that." He glared at her and chased her; Kat shrieked and ran out of the house.

Nate was running after her yelling, "Come back here brat. You insult me, callin' me a blond." Kat shrugs and keeps running and dodging him from catching her. They kept on doing this a few more times, she flipped over him a few times, he can't do that so she uses it to her advantage. She saw Mia, Letty and five guys looking at her; she waved and then was plowed into by her cousin.

The two of them were wrestling sort of for a minute or so, "Nathan Spencer Skelly, Katrina Eleanora Phoenix Sanborne stop it right now." Jazz yelled at them they immediately jumped apart and were trying not to laugh at Jazz, who is about five three and is yelling at a man who is a bout six feet three and a woman who is about five feet seven, both of them taller than the shorter girl who is scolding them.

Jazz huffed at them and turned around not looking at them, Kat turned her around but she wouldn't look up at her. "Jazz what's up?" Jazz looked up at her and smirked; she suddenly tackled Kat and started tickling her. "Jazz… Stop… Please" Kat begged her friend; Jazz eventually did and helped her friend up. "You know that is getting way too repetitive." Jazz just laughed at Kat and they all sat down where they were in their yard.

Kat smirked at her friend Jazz, "So see any hot guys Jazz." Kat noticed that jazz was staring across the street at the hot guys. "No, where'd you get that idea." Nate gave her a look that said, 'does it look like I'm stupid' she got what he meant. "I wasn't staring I was just." she cur herself off not knowing what to say. Kat smirked at her friend. "Admiring the view, right." she finished for her.

Soon enough though the truck came with their cars in it, Jazz had one car and Kat had two. Nate drove with the two of them in his truck; he's not exactly a car person as the girls are; more into the trucks and crap. A man walked up to the trio, "Either of you Jazlyn Milan or Katrina Sanborne?" he questioned them.

Jazz and Kat stood up, "We are, what do you need?" Jazz asked him. He looked at his clipboard and then back up at the two girls. "We are delivering your cars and we need you to sign these forms please." he hands Jazz and Kat one each. Kat looks at the clipboard boredly, always hated doing paper work.

Kat handed the guy the paper work as did Jazz, he smiled at them and handed them their keys. Kat looked back at her cousin and smirked, "Yo Nate drive my racer, will ya?" she asked him. He gave a big sigh and stood up and took the keys. Jazz drove off first with her Mitsubishi 3000 GT, it was blue with silver lightning bolts going down the side and on the hood and they were outlined in yellow.

Nate drove Kat's blue Stealth ES which had a Phoenix on both sides, as if it was rising out of its ashes, on the hood were flames out lined in white. Kat came next and she had her baby, a blue 1968 GTO, that's her dream car that took her a few years to get, but eventually she acquired her dream car.

Leon, Vince and Jesse were plain staring at the cars that had just come off of the truck, "Those are hot cars, I bet the GTO's the guys." Leon told the others. Jesse wasn't so sure, a car like that highly doubt that the owner would let anyone but themselves drive it. "I don't think so guys." he told them and they looked at him waiting for an explanation as to why. "Well if it was his wouldn't he be driving it instead of one of the girls. Besides with those classic cars only the driver would drive them, they wouldn't let anyone else touch it." he reasoned to them.

It didn't look like Vince or Leon believe him, probably used to only guys owning muscle cars, a girl isn't very common of wanting one apparently. Dom and Brian came out and saw the cars. Dom Gestured to the Mitsubishi and the Stealth, "Think they're racers?" he asked the other three. Vince shrugged, "Never know, but I don't think that the blond is, she doesn't seem the type." Dom raised an eyebrow at that.

"Some of the ones you don't expect to be racers are." Brian told them. Mia came out and scolded them, "Hello guys, its time for you to get to the garage and work. Unless you've forgotten that we you know work at times for money." Letty was besides her smirking at them, obviously waiting for them to get a move on. "Well come on." Dom said and they headed off for work.

Nate, Kat and Jazz hung out at home for a few hours before deciding that it would be good to actually get jobs so that they could keep the house, standing and running. Nate stood up and looked up at the stairs, "Girls get your skanky asses down here." A few moments later both of them were standing in front of him scowling.

Kat was smirking at him but didn't say anything. Jazz glared at him and slapped him across the face, "Don't you dare call me that ever again, ya hear me?" he nodded and massaged the side of his face. Never knew that Jazz had that good of a punch.

"Man girl how'd you learn to sack a punch like that?" he asked her, she smirked and pointed at Kat, who shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a good teacher." Nate scoffed at his cousin but didn't say anything about it. "Anyways we need to get jobs if we want to keep this house for any amount of time." Kat sighed, she really want fond of working but if she wasn't working she would get bored to death, its really the only other thing to do.

Jazz nodded, "I agree, we need to find some jobs and street racing doesn't count." she directed towards Kat, who pouted at her. "Fine, well if we want some jobs we better start now, don't ya think." Kat said to them and got in her GTO and headed off before they could say anything really.

Nate shook his head at her and got in his truck to do the same as she was doing, Jazz gestured wither arms as if saying, 'what about me' she obviously doesn't like being left alone.

Kat stopped at a few gas stations, grocery stores, yet nothing they weren't hiring or didn't want to hire her because of the way she looked. She was starting to get pretty pissed off because of that; she decided to try Harry's. She walked in and there was a man at the front looking frustrated, "Hello can I help you?" he asked her.

She smiled, it looked like he was not wanting to work up at the front and had things to do else where. "Yeah, you can if you are willing. Know if this place is hiring at all?" she asked him. He seemed shocked at that, but he smiled at her. "Yeah we are, but what makes us want to hire you?" he asked her.

She thought a moment before answering him. "Well I've been around cars since I was fourteen or fifteen, I'm good at scheduling, making appointments, meetings and I'm a computer wiz, I could do almost anything with them and do nearly anything that you'd want me to do with them. I'm willing to do anything really." he smiled, he needed someone to work the desk and take in the orders and place them into the computers and all of that.

"You're hired, that is if you still want it. I need someone to take the money, charge people and place the orders and things like that up here." Kat nodded that she wanted the job still. "Yeah I'll take the job. When do I start?" she asked him. "Tomorrow at nine. I'm Harry by the way." he told her, Kat smiled at him. "I'm Katrina but everyone calls me Kat." he nodded at her, and she walked out of the place wanting to find somewhere to eat, its been a busy day.

Jazz had more luck finding jobs than Kat, since she was willing to work in the fast food business. She stepped into a restaurant called Mariella's. She saw a woman who was beginning to grey at the front desk smiling at her. "Hello dear what can I do for you?" she asked politely. Jazz walked up to the desk and smiled at the aging woman, "I was kind of hoping that you had job openings possibly?" she asked quietly. The women nodded, "We sure do, but do you have any experience working in a dinner." Jazz nodded, "Yes all through high school I worked at one called Finne's and even after I moved a few times I did as well." she told the woman.

The woman cocked her head looking at Jazz before nodding. "You have the job, you can just fill out the paper work tomorrow when you come in, is that alright?" she asked, Jazz nodded and smiled brightly at her. "Can you come in around eight thirty tomorrow?" she asked her.

"Yeah I can, thank you so much for this." the lady waved it off. "Its nothing dear, by the way I'm Ella, my sister Marie and I own this place. What might your name be?" she asked, to jazz the lady reminded her of a sweet grandmother who feeds her grandkids tongs of sugar. "I'm Jazlyn but my friends call me Jazz." she told her. Ella smiled at her, "Well Jazz welcome aboard, I'll see you tomorrow around eight thirty.

Nate was disappointed yet again, no one was looking for someone like him for a worker. And all of the garages he's been wanting to work at have been over staffed as it is, or so they say. He went into a diner called Toretto's. he sat down and saw Mia, that's her last name it'd be obvious that she'd work here, probably owns it or something.

"Hi Nate what can I get you?" she asked walking up to him. "Turkey on white bread, pepper, pickles and mayo." she nodded and went to making it for him. She came back out and set it in front of him, "So how's your day going so far in LA?" she asked him, he shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. "It goes, all that I can expect really, wouldn't you say." Mia nodded at that and sat at the counter.

Kat pulled in next to Nate's car and sat by him at the counter. Mia smiled at Kat, "Hey Kat can I get you anything?" she asked her. "Ham on white bread with pepper, pickles and mayo." Mia realized that its obvious that they are related, they put the same things on their sandwich and they look a like in some ways. When Mia brought it back; the two of them were insulting each other.

"Dumb ass"

"Whore"

Mia put the food down and looked hesitantly between the two, Kat looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks Mia" she nodded and sat down on a chair waiting for the team to get there for lunch.

"Man whore"

Mia was wondering what was up with the two of them, they seem close yet they are insulting each other now. Mia looked up and saw the team come up and sit down at the counter. "Hey Mia" Brian leaned over the counter and gave Mia a kiss. "Hey Bri, the usual." she asked everyone, they all nodded. "Yeah the usual." Vince said to her.

Nate looked at Kat and smirked. "Bitch" she rolled her eyes.

"Man whorish slut"

The others were watching in amusement, Letty smirked at the two of them. "Hey you two keep that up, we gonna have to kick you out." she told them, Kat turned to her and smiled. "Hey Letty nice seeing you again." Letty sat down next to Kat. "Ya how's it goin'?" she asked her. The others were shocked that Letty was talking to a stranger, and having a civilized conversation with them. "Good, job hunting and all that tons of fun you know." she told her. Letty smirked at Kat, "From the way you and your cousin talk to each other it sounds like both of you are whores, that true." she said challenging her to say something back.

Kat smirked at her, "You caught us Letty its true, I sell Nate off as a whore and keep the money for myself, you want to sell one of your boys too, or are you looking' to buy?" she asked her, Letty had a blank look on her face for a moment but she soon smiled, actually smiled at her. "I like you, you're not afraid of me and my sarcasm." she told her.

Nate laughed at the two of them, "Kat can't be afraid she's sarcastic, and at times stubborn, antagonistic, argumentive, and pessimistic." he told them, Kat glared at her cousin. Letty looked at the team, "Guys this is Kat and her cousin Nate they are our neighbors who just moved in across the street." Vince and Leon smirked at Kat, already wanting to try and seduce her into their bed. "Kat, Nate this is Dom, the leader and my boyfriend and Mia's brother, that's Vince, Leon, Brian and Jesse." Kat and Nate nodded at them.

"Nice to meet you all." Kat told them and noticed that Vince and Leon were staring at her, she gave them a hard look. Nate was glaring at the two of them for staring at his cousin like that. "Nate," he turned back to Kat and gave her a curious look, wondering what she wanted. "Have you found a job yet or what?" she asked him.

He sighed and shook his head. "Naw haven't yet, everyone keep rejectin' me cause I look like a punk or a gang member, and you know as well as I that I'm not working in the food business and not at anywhere like Wal-Mart either." he told her, Kat shrugged. "Cant help you there either, been to any garages yet, see if they need you?" she asked trying to help him out. "No said that they are either over staffed or that I don't qualify for the job which by the way is pure bull shit." Mia gave Dom a look, one that he knew well. He's been looking for extra help because they've been getting busier and more over loaded each year.

"I got a deal for you." Nate looked at Dom and gave him the 'keep going' look. "My garage that I own is getting more business over the years and we're beginning to need and extra set of hands, if you do a test run and I think you're good enough you have the job." Nate stared at him open mouthed, not believing he was hearing this. Kat smirked at her cousin and lifted his jaw back to place. "Ma petite fille don't let the flies in." she said and laughed at his surprised face.

Nate was staring at Dom, not sure what he just heard was real, "You serious?" he asked him. Dom laughed at Nate and nodded. "Yeah if you do good on the test run you get the job." Nate was smiling at that. Dom looked at Nate, "Come to the garage around ten its just a black away from here." Nate nodded and left without saying anything to Kat. "Gee thanks for saying bye Nathan really appreciate that." She turned to the group, "Well it was nice meeting you guys, guess I'll see ya around." she waved at them and got into her GTO and left.

Jesse smirked at Vince and Leon, "Told ya it wasn't his, its Kat's." they just glared at him. "You sure that's a smart idea Dom, givin' him a job like that?" Leon asked him. Dom just looked ahead. "We'll have Jesse do a run on him and his friends, right?" he asked Jesse who nodded. Always run a check on someone, you never know what they could be hiding from everyone or from themselves.

A/N: Please review i would greatly appreciate it and no FLAMES I hate when i get those nearly cry each time. Thanks bye.


	4. letters and Threats

Discalimer: As always only the characters i made up are mine, i wish jesse or Vince were mine buthtey arent so deal wiht what I wrote. Be nice to me please.

A/N: I want reviews please

Chapter four: Letters and threats

When Kat got home she saw that Jazz was already home and she looked very giddy about something or another. "Hey Kat guess what, guess what." Kat just looked at her like she's gone mental. "What?" she asked her, she was gonna be told what either way so might as well play along with her. "I got a job." Kat went and hugged her friend tightly. "Yey, you know hat that means don't you?" she asked her, Jazz looked at Kat and smirked along with her. "CLUBBING" they said in unison.

"So where's your job at Jazz?" Kat asked her sitting down. "I'll be working at a restaurant called Mariella's; the owners are some elderly sisters they're very nice." Kat laid her head on Jazz's lap. "I got a job today as well, I'm gonna be working at Racer's Edge where you get parts for cars and modified stuff. I think from what I could tell that's what it was." Kat told her, Jazz looked at Kat and smirked at her. "Just the place for you then right?" Kat hit her playfully and glared. "Funny." she told her friend.

Nate came in soon after that and Jazz pushed Kat's head off of her and went up and hugged Nate, "I got a job so we're going clubbing want to come with." she asked him, he swung her around for a second before he set her back down on the solid ground. "That's awesome Jazz, no offence but I don't think that I am going to go out clubbing with you two, you guys are too wild for my tastes." Jazz looked put out a moment but smiled none the less.

"That's fine, Kat and I can dance together instead. Besides Kat is much better at dancing' than anyone I have ever seen before." Jazz told him, all he did is laugh at that, he knows his cousin loves to dance and would do it all the time if she could. Nate turned to his cousin, "I'm gonna go sleep for a while, get me up when its time to eat?" she nodded in agreement. "Well Jazz I'm gonna go upstairs and check my mail I'll come down in a few hours and make dinner okay?" Jazz nodded and put a movie in.

Kat went into her e-mail and almost screamed when she saw who e-mailed her. It was her ex-boyfriend Jake. He was threatening her again, the last time he did her cousin was almost put into jail for it, but luckily one of her friends got him off it saying he was protecting her from him.

_Dear Katrina,_

_I know where you are, and that you moved your little family away from here just to get away from me. I'll come and get you, one way or another you are going to be mine, dead or alive I will have you. Your new friends cant protect you no one can, and your cousin cant either one more fight with me and he gets put into jail for a long time if I have anything to say about it. No one wants you like I do, no one can accept your past, you deserve to be beat up every night because of all the things you have done._

_Love always,_

_Jake_

Kat just sat in shock a few minutes after she read the letter, she even has a restraining order on him but he apparently isn't following it. He's not supposed to contact her, look at her, or come with in two hundred feet of her. If she told Nate he will flip out and go on a rampage looking for him, if she acted like nothing was different he wouldn't be over protective of her, just be himself and he won have the possibility of being put in jail.

She decided to forget about that for a while and just read to get her mind off of it for the time being, reading or writing; it always helped her calm down and be at ease for a while. A few hours later she decided she had to stop and make dinner, and wake Nate up and possibly call Mia and ask her if she and Letty want to go clubbing with them.

Kat walked into Nate's room and tickled him until he was awake, "Its time to get up, I'm gonna start making dinner. And knowing you it will take until dinner for you to wake up." she told him and he flopped back down on his bed. She just laughed at him for that and walked out of the room down to the kitchen.

She looked at the couch in the living room where Jazz was lounging watching TV. "Hey Jazz you up for Tortellini for dinner?" Kat asked her, Jazz looked up at her and nodded. "Tortellini it is then. " she went into the kitchen and started making it. Then she remembered she wanted to ask Letty and Mia if they wanted to come out clubbing with them in celebration.

"Hello"

"Hey Mia its Kat"

"Hey what's up"

"I was wondering if you and Letty would want to come out clubbing with me and Jazz"

"I don't know, let me go ask her"

"She said yes, so just us girls then."

"Yep jut me, you, Letty and Jazz, that alright with you?"

"Yeah we haven't had a girls night for a long time"

"We're leaving around nine thirty tenish."

"Okay we'll see you then"

They hung up and Kat turned her attention back to making dinner, tons of fun really, don't know why Nate doesn't do it himself. She set the table and put the food out once dinner was done and yelled at her roommates, "DINNER!" Kat heard her cousin come running and falling down stairs, quite amusing actually, and then Jazz just walked in calmly and sat down.

Jazz and Kat conned Nate into doing the dishes, they passed a hour by, by watching a TV show, they had a bit of time to waste until they had to get ready for going out.

Jazz put on a light blue v neck that tied at the neck and had no back it only stayed together with two strings that were connected to the material. She then put on a red mini skirt, with an added touch of some black boots. She put her hair up in a pony tail and did her hair in bottle curls and pinned some up to make it look more elegant. She put on light blue eye shadow on, some pink lip stick and light brown eyeliner to top it off.

Kat put on a pair of black leather pants that hung low on her hips, a pink sparkly shirt, was more like material it had no back and the only way it stayed on her was because of the criss crosses it made and its tie at the bottom of it, she then put some of her nice clubbing shoes on. For her make-up she put on a medium pink eye shadow, clear lip gloss and black eye liner and added some sparkles on her face to go along with her shirt.

The both headed down stairs, Nate was staring at them. "You both look wonderful. Jazz smiled at him, "Thanks for that, we appreciate it." Kat shook her head at Jazz, then looked at her cousin, "You can invite the guys over if you want to I don't care. But if this house is a total pigsty when we get back I am dragging their asses over here to clean it up. I don't care if they are big macho guys they will clean. Okay." Nate nodded and chuckled at the image of Dom cleaning, picturing him in a apron is amusing, especially when it's a pink frilly one.

A/N: I didnt know exactly where to go with this chapter so i just flung it on you, hope you like it and please review.


	5. Smashed Camero's

Disclaimer: Gotta hate them we all do, especially me. If I could own any of the characters it would be between Vince and Jesse. The story is kind of Blah cuz i wasnt sure where to end it so i kinda tried to do it where i thought would be best, so please dont flame me be nice and tell me what you want to happen next.

A/N: Be nice, I don't have a beta so I don't know if it makes sense, and any minor grammar fixing that I might need to do I don't know about so sorry if there is any, please just bare with me. I want to thank all of my reviewers.

Believer29

LadyOfThePlains

SweetCherryLove

Thanks i love you guys, you're awesome. If you were here with me i would give all of you a big humongo hug in thanks.

Chapter five: Smashed Camero's

Practically the second that the girls stepped into the club they were being hounded by guys who want to dance with them. Letty of course scared them off by wrapping her ram around Kat, "Sorry boys she's taken." they looked surprised, but they backed off. They ordered their drinks, which for Letty was Corona or nothing at all. Mia looked at Jazz and Kat and smiled, "Just to warn you the guys that come here are usually either single or are just looking to get laid and forget about them the next day. As you could tell with Kat." she told them.

Jazz smirked at this, "I think I might like it here, I need a boy toy to play around with." Kat scoffed at her comment, "More like a fuck toy." Jazz looked offended but it didn't faze Kat, "What its true Jazz." Jazz looked angered a moment but then laughed, realizing that it is true. Letty smirked having a plan formulate in her head already, plan is to get Jazz and Leon together.

"I don't think Leon or Vince would be happy if you did that, they both have taken a liking to both of you." Letty said smirking at Jazz. Jazz rolled her eyes at that comment, "I highly doubt that either of them would like me like that. I mean they probably already have girlfriends." she said, trying to get the idea out of Letty's head and from the look on Mia's face, she agrees with Letty. Letty grabbed Kat's hand, "Come on dance with me, it doesn't look either of these two are in the mood to at this moment." Kat agreed and went onto the dance floor with Letty.

The boys all migrated over to Nate's house and were either playing video games or talking. "So where are all of you from?" Leon asked Nate. "Everywhere." They all gave him a look. "Fine I was born in Minnesota but have been living in Arizona since I was four, when I was eighteen I moved in with Kat in Minnesota with some of her friends. Believe me, never move in with a house that has five girls, you see things and hear things you never want to hear again, especially if they are about your cousin. Kat's lived in Minnesota most of her life but has moved about nine times there and then we moved to Florida for a while, then New Orleans and the finally here. Jazz is from New York, she then moved to Minnesota with her brother, and when she was eighteen she moved in with Kat and her friends." He shook his head remembering all of the crazy things that happened in that house; when he moved in, he planned to never have to hear about girl's sex life, let alone his cousins, that's just gross to think about to him.

Vince shook his head at hearing how many times Kat has moved, "Man Kat's moved a lot, what her father in the Military?" Nate shook his head no. "No her dad welds and crap, I don't know I never asked. I think it was cause her mom was a single parent and all, trying to afford a house." Now it makes sense to them, or more so then it did before.

Dom looked at Nate, "So why'd you decide to move in with your cousin and a house full of girls, I don't know many guys that would do that." Nate gave looked at him skeptically. "I don't know many girls that would live with a house full of guy's either." he retorted. "Naw, its just that she had some family problems and needed someone close to her to just to talk to at times, someone to rant at who wont argue with her about what she says." Nate said taking a drink of his beer.

Vince looked at a picture of the three of them, "What happened to her?" Nate shook his head. "I cant tell you that, its not my past, its Kat's. If you want to know what happened you are going to ha ve to ask her instead of me." he told them and watched what was on TV. After about fifteen minutes of quiet Nate spoke again, "You ever wish you could just lock them in somewhere safe so that no one could ever hurt them." Dom knew he was talking about Jazz and Kat, he thought of them as sisters, a family; they were his family.

Dom knew how he feels, that how he sees it for Letty and Mia, "Yeah, all the time bro, all the time. But you cant protect them from the evil in the world no matter how many times you wish for it. I'd kill any one that would think to hurt Mia or Letty." Nate nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling, so many times I've wanted to hurt someone for just touching either of my girls, but I knew that Kat or Jazz would skin me a live for scaring off their boyfriends, again." Dom laughed at the again part.

Soon the girls were ready to head back home, Kat drove her and Jazz and Letty drove Mia, they were gonna go in one car, but neither Kat or Letty would back down for which car to drive, so Letty and Kat drove their own car. Kat and Jazz got out and were about to walk to their house when Jazz turned towards Letty and Mia, "You two wanna come over for a while, I think your boys are over here." Letty and Mia looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not." Mia said and walked over there.

Kat and the girls walked in and was greeted withal the guys crowded over a video came, betting on who will win. Nate and Vince were playing, Kat smirked and walked over to where it was plugged in and unplugged it, the guys didn't notice. "hey what the hell." Nate said frustrated that it was turned off, he looked over and saw his cousin smirking. He knew immediately it was her, "What'd you do that for?" he asked her angered.

"Do what, " she turned to the girls and smirked. "You didn't see me do anything did you?" they shook their heads no, trying to refrain themselves from laughing at the look Nate has on his face.

"Nope I didn't think so. Sorry Nate but your wrong." Letty smiled at her, she loved how she acted around people, not caring what they think or say. Kat smiled at the others, "Hi Dom, Leon, Brian, Vince. Hello Jesse, how are you?" she asked him. Jesse shrugged. "I'm okay." he said to her shyly. "That's good." She tuned and motioned the girls forward. "Jazz this is Dom, Vince, Leon, Brian and Jesse." Jazz smirked at Leon and Vince.

"Hi nice to meet you guys," she looked at Leon and smirked at him. Leon went up to her and started trying to sweet talk her into going out with him some time. "Why don't you take hot self and come with me out to eat some time." Jazz looked as if she was considering it for a moment, "Umm no." he looked put off. "What. Why not." he asked wondering why she said no to him. "Well give me one reason why I should go with you." she told him.

"Well because I'm so sexy and because you would enjoy it." She smirked at him. "Really how do you know." he smiled at her sweetly. "I just do, well will you." She cocked her head to the side. "Nope. Keep on wishing." she then headed up the stairs leaving a star struck Leon staring after her.

Kat looked at the time and decided it was time for everyone to go home, "Well I think its time for you all to leave I know I have to get up at seven to get ready for work as do Nate and Jazz. So goodnight. "she told them. Dom and Nate did a weird handshake thing and said bye. "See ya at the garage tomorrow." Leon told him and went out the door.

Nate went upstairs leaving Kat to say bye to the others. "Bye Vince, Letty, Mia." they left and all that was left was Jesse. "Good night Jesse." he smiled at her and looked like he was about to say something but decided against it. "Good night Kat, see you later." she shut the door and locked it and went up to her room to sleep.

Kat woke at seven that morning, he took a quick shower and made herself some tea and woke Jazz and Nate up which took a good thirty or so minutes; once she got them moving she put some tea or coffee in their hands to wake them up even more hopefully.

The phone started to make that awful noise called ringing and Nate answered it.

"Hello"

"Hi this is Kara is Kat there?"

"Yeah let me go get her, hold on will ya."

He went into the living room where Kat was, "You got a phone call from someone called Kara." Kat rushed into the kitchen and picked the phone up.

"Hello it's Kat"

"Kat I need a favor, can I come and stay with you"

"Why? Kara what happened did Kyle hurt you?"

There was silence on the other end, which answered that question. "Come on over Kara, hurry okay."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

While waiting for Kara to come over, Kt explained or explained the best she could what was going on to Nate and Jazz. There was a frantic knock at the door and Kat went to answer I, knowing that it was gonna be Kara. "Come in Kara," Kat made her sit on the couch, she was hyperventilating practically.

"Kat I think he knows where I am, I think he's coming here to hurt me." she was crying now. Kat bent down in front of her and took Kara's face in her hands minding the bruises so not to put her in any more pain then she has to be.

"Kara, I wont let him near you okay, nothing he says will make me let him near you again okay." Kara nodded, but then had a frightened look on her face when she heard the voice of her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend. Kat looked at her and smiled. "I'll take care of this okay." Kara nodded and went to the window to watch what happened. Kat went to the closet and took out a bat, wonder what she's gonna do with it.

Kyle looked up and saw Kat there looking at him with an evil stare. That has never been a good sign for anyone who isn't friends with her, like Kyle is. "What the hell you doin' here Kyle, I know you aint here to see me." she yelled so loud that even the team across the street could hear her, Kara peeked out of the window and watched them and hoping that Kat wont get hurt.

The team started to migrate outside to see what was going on, Brian leaned over to Mia, "Who's that?" she shook her head, "I have no clue, Kat doesn't seem to friendly, and the bat just adds to my suspicion that she doesn't like him." she told him. It was then that the group noticed the bat Kat was hanging onto the guy hasn't noticed yet.

"You get off my property right now damn it and if I ever see your useless ass here again I will kill you, you got me." Kat told him, Kyle just shook in anger at what she was saying to him, never has a woman ever talked to him like that. "Let me talk to Kara and I wont hurt you." he told her, Kat laughed at him.

"Oh like I'm gonna let that happen, I'm not stupid Kyle." Kat slowly walked over to his restored Camero, and pointed at it. "This your car." he nodded hesitantly, "yeah why?" he asked her. "How bout we make it match Kara, what do you say." he looked at her confused, but realized what she had in mind when he saw the bat.

"You wouldn't." she lifted a eyebrow at him, as if asking if he was serious. "Try me." She swung the bat at the windshield and broke it, she then walked to the back of it, and swung the bat at the tail lights breaking them. "You bitch, are you insane." he yelled at her, he was about to run and hit her but Nate held him back, "Don't even think about hitting my cousin." Nate kept a strong hold on Kyle.

Kat broke in every window and thanking to god that the bat was a steel one she swung it at the door and dented it. She opened the door she hasn't wrecked yet and swung it at the radio and CD player and all of the radio crap he had in there that was top of the art that was not top of the junk.

Kat went and punched the guy in the face, quite hard. She stepped away from him and smirked. "You can leave now, if you even think about going near my family or friends again I will kill you, are we clear." Kyle got in his car as fast as he could and drove away from the 'crazy bitch' as he would put it.

The team watched as Kat bashed in the restored Camero. She was pissed off at the guy, whatever he did was really drastic to make her do this. Leon glanced at the window of Kat's house and figured that was why, "I think this has to do something with the girl in the window, she has tons of bruises all over her face." the others looked in the direction and saw what he said was true. Vince looked really angry when he saw her face; he hates it when men hit women to make themselves feel better.

Kat looked up and saw well everyone staring at her, "Hi" she said to everyone. Nate and Jazz were laughing at that comment; it was just unexpected. "You alright Kat?" Letty asked, Kat nodded and waved their concern off and started shoving her cousin and friend into the house and waved good-bye to the team.

Kat pulled Kara up to a spare bedroom and smiled warmly at her, "Okay this is gonna be your room while you are here, okay." Kara nodded not trusting her own voice at the moment. "Now all I want you to do today is relax, sleep, eat, maybe lay around and watch TV, okay." Kara smiled up at Kat and nodded in understanding.

Kat went back upstairs to change for work; she put on a belly tank top that showed a hint of cleavage but not too much to be inappropriate for the work space, she then put on a pair of low rise jeans that had a dragon crawling up the left leg. Kat grabbed her keys and drove to work.

The second she arrived at work Harry put her straight to the computers, he seemed happy to have someone to work the desk instead of him. Probably isn't too fond of doing that. She was beginning to get bored with having no customers so she decided to re-do all of the forms and put them in alphabetical order instead of whatever mess Harry had it in before.

At the garage Dom decided to hire Nate as a full time mechanic; Vince was giving him a hard time but both of them knew it was just for fun, he wasn't seriously being mean to him. Dom and Letty migrated to the back talk about some, 'paper work' or so they say. Leon went to the door of the office and began banging on the door to remind Dom he had workers here and cars to fix. "YO DOM! Once you and Letty are done 'Talking' can you come out here a sec." he asked as politely as he could, which wasn't saying much.

Dome and Letty came out of the office, their clothes looking a bit rumpled. "Yeah Leon, Jesse I need you two to go to Harry's and pick up those parts, he knows the ones." he gave them a look that meant start going now. Jesse rolled his eyes but left with Leon in his car to Harry's store.

Leon and Jesse entered the store and saw Kat working the counter instead of Harry or someone like that. "Kat? What are you doin' here?" Leon asked her. Kat gave him an incredulous look. "What does it look like I'm doing, tap dancing of course." she said with an utterly serious look on her face.

Jesse smirked at that, "It looks tiring, tap dancing I mean." he told her, Kat nodded in agreement. "It is, I mean you try tap dancing for hours upon hours straight without a break." Leon looked at both of them like they have gone insane, which they may just have.

Leon broke into their flirting, "Excuse me love birds once you're done flirting we have some parts to pick up if we may." Jesse and Kat blushed, Kat got all business like. "Okay, under what name?" Leon gave her a look that made her realized 'duh' Toretto.

"Never mind stupid question obvious answer." She found the parts that they were picking up, "Okay are you gonna pay for half and put the other half on tab or what exactly?" she asked them. Jesse got the money out, "We're paying for half, she took the money and gave them their change back. "Okay let me get Harry to ask if he knows where the parts are or so he can show you at least." She used the intercom to get a hold of Harry.

"Hey Harry Jesse and Leon are here to pick up some parts for Dom." there was some banging noises before he answered. "Okay I'll be up in a few minutes." Kat looked at the two of them. "He'll be just a moment." she told them.

She was staring at Jesse trying to not be noticeable by looking through a magazine that was on the counter, Leon rolled his eyes at the two they were acting like stupid hormonal teenagers. Jesse was doing the same to Kat that she was doing to him looking at her without her noticing.

Harry came up and talked with them a while and gave them their parts and were on their way, but they talked to Kat a bit first. "So are you gonna come to the diner for lunch?" Leon asked her, she nodded. "Come around one thirty that's when we usually take our lunch break." Jesse told her and left with Leon in his car.

Harry came up to the counter and looked at Kat, "How do you know them?" he asked her. "They're my new neighbors, and I'm friends with Letty and Mia." she looked at him curiously. "Why what's it to ya?" she asked him, he backed off in an 'I mean no harm' gesture. "Nothing they've just boosted my business a lot through the years and I'm surprised that they took you in, and surprised Letty took a liking to you, she doesn't trust too easily." Kat nodded in understanding what he meant.

A/N: Please review me, I would love all of the little evil munchkins in the world if you would all just review me, it would help me out a lot.


	6. The past

Disclaimer: Hate 'em but can't do nothing about them.

A/N: Review please I hope you guys like it, it took me a while to write so yeah. Give me ideas with what you want to happen I'm always willing to try to get ideas in that the people might want to have happen.

Chapter six: The past

When Jesse and Leon got back to the garage, Jesse was red in the face and Leon was laughing his head off at him. Vince noticed them and walked over, "So Jesse why so red?" he asked obviously knowing or having an idea as to why he was blushing.

"No reason." Jesse said stiffly. Leon nudged Jesse in the side, "Yeah keep on denying it Jesse, you and Kat were flirting like crazy over at Harry's and her outfit just made you appreciate her body even more." he told him with a smirk.

Vince rose an eyebrow in question, "What's this about Kat?" Leon answered him, "Kat works there, and Jesse was flirting with her like there was no tomorrow, as was she. It was a sight to see man seriously. When do you get a chance to see the mad scientist flirt with someone, he never does." Vince and Leon were laughing at that.

Jesse just ignored them and informed Dom that they were back with the parts, "Do you want me and Leon to start working' on the Camero?" he asked Dom. Dom shook his head, "No I want you to run a check on Nate, see what you can find?" Jesse nodded. "Okay but I don't know his full name." he told Dom. "Nathan Spencer Skelly." Dome told him and Jesse ran off to the office to find the information Dom wanted.

A few hours later Jesse called Dom into the office, "You find anything Jesse?" he asked him. Jesse nodded, "Yeah some deep shit. Nate is apparently always in trouble with the law, or some sort of authority; when he was in high school he was always in trouble for fighting with other students." Jesse scrolled down, "He went to rehab for two months when he was fourteen or fifteen, clean as a whistle now. If he fights with a Jake Knowlsen one more time, he will be put into jail for a really long time. He was arrested and put in jail for two years in Minneapolis for attempted manslaughter; he beat a guy up so bad that you couldn't even recognize him with all the bruises and cuts on him. He was in Minnesota state prison. He did some basic Juvie things but other than the attempted man slaughter nothing too serious." Jesse told Dom leaning back in his chair.

Dom sighed and ran a hand over his bald head, he was just surprised that Nate would do that, he doesn't seem the type; then a gain he didn't seem the type either when he did it. Dom stood up and walked out of the office followed by Jesse, it was time to go to the diner and eat. Dom yelled at everyone in the garage, "Yo its time to eat lets go." They drove a block or so to the diner where Mia was.

Dom walked over to Mia and kissed her on the forehead, "Hey Mia, how's it goin'?" he asked her, she shrugged. "Well it's the same as it is every other day, what you expect some change?" she asked him. He laughed at her and sat down as Mia put food in front of them; she looked at Nate and shrugged. "I wasn't sure what you wanted?"

Nate smiled before he answered her. "Turkey on white bread, pepper, pickles and mayo." the others looked at Nate in disgust, Leon voiced what they were thinking. "How can you eat that man, gross, can't you just eat turkey with you know cheese like normal people." Nate shrugged

Mia glared at Leon, "He has a choice in what he eats, leave him be." she went to the back to make Nate's food and came back out with it. "Thanks" she smiled at him. Kat pulled up and walked into the diner where the rest of the team was, "Hey guys how's it goin'" she asked them.

They all shrugged, obviously too into their food to talk. "Hey Mia, can I have Ham on white bread, pepper, pickles and mayo." Mia nodded and went to make that. The guys were staring at her and Nate; those two were most definitely related.

Vince smirked at Jesse and whispered, "Look it's your lover girl." Jesse glared at him. "Just shut up already." he whispered fiercely to him. Vince just laughed at him; Kat looked over at the two of them curiously, they just shook their heads. Kat looked at the both of them as if they had another head attached to them.

Dom looked at Nate, "I need to talk to you in the backroom." Nate gave the others a worried look but continued to the back. "Nate its regulation for me to do a background checks on my employee's and I found some interesting facts about you. Care to explain them?" he asked him.

Nate looked at him in surprise, "Well umm you see I can't tell you." Dom looked at him not backing down from getting an answer from him one way or another. "Why not?" Nate shook his head, "I just cant, it's the past I've forgotten about that and I hoped to keep it in the past. Apparently that wont happen though because you had to see what was in my record." he said a bit peeved that Dom did that.

Dom sighed, "If you would just tell me why you have attempted man slaughter on your record I would be able to trust you more with my family." he told him.

Nate glared at him, "NO, IT'S NOT MY PAST TO TELL." he yelled at him, he knew by now that all the others were listening in on what they were saying and talking about. It wasn't Nate's past to talk about, it was Kat's her past and her problems; he protected her when she needed it and he went to jail for it but in the end it was all worth it.

Kat walked in and laid a hand on Nate's shoulder, "Nathan its okay, we need to tell them." he looked at her confused, wondering why she was willing to do that, she's been trying so long to forget what happened and now she's going to remember it and relieve the pain that it brought.

Kat nodded at him, "Its fine, I think in order to forget the past we need to remember the past first. Come on we should tell everyone so they know what's going on exactly." She nodded at Dom to lead them out to where all of the others were. Dom motioned for everyone to be quiet as Kat and Nate came out and sat down looking at everyone.

Kat exhaled before she started to say anything. "You all probably want to know what that was about and why Nate has attempted man slaughter on his records right." the team nodded and Kat started to explain. "Well you see, a few years back, like maybe four I met someone. Jake, he was nice and everything in the beginning, but about six months later he was beginning to get on my nerves. Wanting to go everywhere I went and calling like fifty times within an hour." she shook her head remembering how Jake always acted when she went out and when she hung up on him if he called too many times.

"Well one time I got home around three in the morning, I was with friends, we went to a late movie and then went out to eat and talked awhile; when I got home there he was sitting on the couch looking calm and collected. Anyone who knew him knew that if he was calm it was a bad sign, it means that he was beyond pissed and that whoever was at the end of his rage would be in deep shit." Kat was in a daze, she was looking at the team but not really seeing them, the memories were replaying in her mind.

"When I started explaining what was going on, he wouldn't hear of it, said I was with some guy; I was with a guy but not in the way he thinks. I was about to try and explain again when he hit me, and I mean hit me he was a boxer and he packs a mean punch. He swung at me again but I ducked in time and I started to fight him off so that I could get away to someplace safe. After a few punches I finally kicked him in the stomach so hard that I knocked the wind out of him and I ran for it and went to my car and drove to Nate's." she paused a moment before beginning again.

"Nate and I used to live together but it was beginning to get serious between me and Jake so I moved in with him, but if anyone hits me I won't stay there so I went to Nate and told him what happened." Kat looked at Nate and nodded, he took off from where she left off.

"I was pissed, beyond pissed even; why would anyone want to mess with my family like that; me and Jake have gotten into fights many times before, he even called the police on some accounts or his people did. At first, I thought he was cool because he was a street racer like I was and Kat was into the whole street racing thing, she barely ever raced for money. Only if she was in the mood to do so, otherwise it was all for fun to her." Nate shook his head in anger.

"I knew that Jake had something against me when he said to stay away from his people and Kat. Kat who was my cousin, he never did that before. That just made me curious and more protective of her than I was before. After Kat came to my house and I saw her bruises I had someone come over and make sure she's safe and I headed over to Jake's house and barged in. I was on a rampage, I was seeing red. I just hit him with anything I could get my hands on; the next day the police came to my house and arrested me attempted man slaughter, I was in for two years, not being able to protect Kat or anyone in my family really." Nate sighed and looked out at the streets. "So that's the reason, so am I fired now or what?" he asked Dom who laughed at him.

"No man, your not fired, I just needed to know the reason. For protecting your cousin that's a reason to do that." Nate nodded at that. Kat smiled at Nate and shrugged, as if she was saying its over, the past is firmly in the past. At least it is to Nate, he doesn't know about the letter she got from Jake, threatening her and her new life and family.

"Nate I gotta go back, Harry is probably gonna be pissed that I took a longer lunch break than I needed." Nate nodded and watched her leave. Leon was just surprised by the story, he wouldn't figure that Nate would nearly kill someone, even though they have only known him for a few days he just doesn't seem the type.

Vince sighed, "So those girls are like your sisters?" he asked him, Nate nodded. "They always will be, sure Kat technically is related to me, but she's more of a sister to me than a cousin. We've always been close, ever since we were little kids." he glanced at the group, "Most likely because we were the only ones who were the same age on her mothers side of the family." he explained, they soon headed back to the garage to work.

A few hours later the closed the garage for the day and headed home, well all but Dom and Nate, Dom wanted to ask Nate something. "So where is this Jake guy now?" Dom sat on the hood of his car waiting for Nate to answer.

"As far as I know he's still in Minnesota but he may have moved, so he really could be anywhere." Nate said as he sat on the hood of his own car, Nate hoped to god that the sick bastard doesn't even think about coming around to where they were if he even finds them.

"So you guys wanna come to the races tonight?" Dom asked him, Nate did say he and his cousin were into the racing scene so it wouldn't hurt to invite them to go along that night.

Nate smirked at Dom, "Are you sure you want us to come along; I mean Jazz and I might want to race." he asked Dom, Nate did want to race and he was sure that Jazz most definitely would want to. Kat sometimes tends to just watch a few then she will race, or she will go to a towns races and observe being there for the first time.

Dom shrugged, "We can arrange a race for you guys if you want to, doesn't bother me. But I wouldn't recommend racing against me, you wont win, no one has." Nate nodded.

"Yeah we'll come along; it'd be interesting to see what the racin' scene is like here in LA." Nate jumped in his car and sped off towards home, with Dom right behind him.

Dom walked into the kitchen and saw Mia already getting ready to make dinner, "Mia is that all you ever worry about is feed us big bad men." he asked her. She hit him on the shoulder playfully.

She turned back to what she was doing, "No Dom I have to worry about feeding big bad Letty as well, so you're not the only one." she shooed him out of the kitchen once he grabbed a Corona.

"Hey who's winnin?" he asked referring to the game that Jesse and Vince were playing. Jesse usually lost when he was against Vince, but he seemed to be getting better at the game because it seemed he was tied with him for the time being.

Jesse answered him without turning away from the game, "Who usually wins Dom. I think you've seen us play this game enough to know." he told him.

Dom just shook his head at the two and sat down on the couch. Soon enough the game was over with Vince being in first place, like he normally is. "I invited Nate an the girls to the races tonight." the told them.

Jesse looked downright giddy at the new information, Leon just smirked and Vince actually looked depressed, probably because he doesn't have a girl to go after at the races like Jesse and Leon do. He'll get over it hopefully by that night or before the races. "Cant wait." he said unenthusiastically, the others just ignored that comment.

Letty came down the stairs and smiled at Dom, she's obviously happy. "Why so chipper Letty?" he asked her. "Nothin' just got done talkin' to Kat, she's goin' to the races courtesy of you, and she's brining Kara with." Dom gave her a weird look, she usually isn't this happy about someone going with. She's never been this nice to another girl that she didn't know as well either.

Jesse gave the controller to Dom for him to try the game. Leon smiled at Jesse, "Maybe tonight you can actually ask Kat out instead of beating around the bush and just flirting with her like a little school boy 'eh." Jesse glared at Leon for that comment.

Jesse then looks at Leon and remembers his conversation with Jazz, "Are you ready to be turned down by Jazz again Leon, or are you going to be very persistent as usual?" Jesse asked him with a smirk. Leon looked at him in shock but he then just burst out laughing.

Dom was in deep thought about something or another, Letty seemed to notice and called him on it. "Dom what's in that big thug mind of yours that's got you so locked up?" she asked him.

Dom shook his head, "Nothing Letty, just Kat is hiding something from us and her family I can tell I just don't know what, I could tell when she began talking about her past." Letty sighed an shrugged. "Well there isn't much I can do about it Dom." he knew that but still, he wanted to know what was going on with them exactly.

A few hours later Letty and Mia got ready to go to the races that night; Mia was wearing a skirt that had some sort of design seen in India, then a shirt that had spaghetti straps tying at the neck, the shirt was a dark pink belly shirt, sort of a v shaped shirt. She then put on some strappy shoes, but ones that were comfortable to walk in, she then went to do her hair. She put half her hair up in a pony tail other half down, the half that was down she put tight bottle curls in it and the top half in loose curls. She put on light pink make-up with some lip gloss and she was ready to go.

Letty put on a black leather mini skirt that had a white dragon on the side of it, then for her shirt she had a red mesh shirt over her black bra, she has a thing for mesh shirts. She put one of the many pairs of combat boots on, the ones with the skull at the heel of it. She then put her hair up in a messy bun with her bangs hanging down; she put some red eye shadow on and headed down stairs along with Mia.

Dom looked up as they came down the stairs, "You both look wonderful." he went up to Letty picked her up and kissed her passionately. His hands were going lower then her waist.

Vince smacked Dom on the head. "Take it to your room and let us go to the races." Dom set Letty down and nodded. "Lets get goin' we got us some races to win." he said and they all headed outside to get in their cars. The saw that Kat, Jazz were already in their cars; Nate was riding with Jazz and Kara with Kat. Kat leaned out her window and smirked at Dom, "And I thought it took Jazz a long time to get ready, you all took forever." Dom laughed at that.

"Blame it on the girls, we were waitin' on them." Kat rolled her eyes and motioned that they were ready to go. Dom and his team pulled out first and then Kat and her people. When they arrived at the races people immediately surrounded the group, like they normally do.

Dom saw Hector and Edwin coming towards the group. "Hey Dom what's up?" hector asked him. "Nothing, hector so who's gonna try and beat me tonight?" he asked the two of them. Hector motioned to a Asian girl, Black man and some other guy, Dom smirked. They're going to be easy.

Hector and Edwin seemed to notice Kat, Jazz and Kara standing around doing nothing. Hector went up to Jazz and smirked at her, "Hey honey what's your name?" he asked, Jazz just glared at him and continued to ignore him.

Kat stepped in front of Hector, "Bekommen Sie Ihren fetten Esel aus meinem Weg, Sie Schwein." he looked utterly lost at that but went over to talk to someone else on the other side of the street. Jazz gave Kat a thankful look, for her getting Hector away from her. Leon came and sauntered over to Jazz and looked her up and down.

Jazz was wearing a dark blue shirt that had a crisscrossing back; it showed off her tattoo's that she has on her lower back and shoulder blade. She has a pair of low rise jeans on that are really baggy where they flare out. She braided some parts of her hair and pulled those back to hold the rest of her hair back and out of her face. Her make-up consisted of some light blue eye shadow on and eye liner, the less it is the more elegant she looked.

Jazz noticed Leon looking at her and she sent him a knowing look, "Leon I know you're staring I'm not blind." she told him, he just smirked at her and stood next to her continuing to talk to her. "So Jazz how's life?" he asked her, Jazz rolled her eyes. "Before you came I was having the time of my life, now that you're here its completely shitty." she told him.

Leon gave her a hurt look but kept on being persistent with her, "Come on Jazz I cant be that bad can I, I mean really." he said looking her in the eyes. Jazz laughed at his hurt look and patted him on the cheek, "no you're not that bad, you're alright Leon. But I'm still not telling you what I think of you, no matter how many times you ask." she told him. She noticed that Kat was talking to Jesse who was sitting atop his car with her next to him.

Leon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Jazz sure was a stubborn woman, even more than Letty is and that is saying a lot about someone. Jazz intrigued him, she didn't seem to care that he was apart of team Toretto, she didn't want him because of his car and she doesn't talk to him because of Dom, she talks to him because she want's to. "Can I have a small hint possibly?" he asked her, she turned and looked at him.

At first, he thought she was gonna slap him and walk away in a huff, but he was way off on that one. She did something totally unexpected. She pulled him to her and kissed him and her hands began to run through his hair, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. She pulled away and he was about to kiss her again but she pushed him away and shook her finger at him. "You asked for a hint you didn't ask for the whole thing Leon." she walked away from him and he was in shock, she kissed him like that and then walks away, so not fair to do that to him.

Jesse was sitting on his car watching everyone and waiting for Dom to get ready for the race. Kat came over by him and smiled, "Whatchya doin' Jesse?" she asked him.

He looked over at Kat, "Nothing just waiting for Dom to start the race, I usually have to check everyone's engine and make sure that they aren't cheating in any way." Kat nodded and looked down at her feet finding them terribly interesting since she doesn't know what to say to Jesse.

Jesse decided to be bold for once or a bit more bold at this moment in time, he put his hand out for Kat to take; she looked up at him questioningly. She eventually smiled and took his hand and he pulled her up onto the hood of his car. She looked beautiful, simply beautiful. She was wearing her hair down and you could see that it reached right between her shoulder blades, she had a red spaghetti strap shirt on that had a picture of a dark fairy on the front, she was wearing some green skater pants and her favorite pair of boots.

Jesse looked at Kat, "How do you like LA so far?" he asked her, she smirked at him.

"So far its good, I have these neighbors who live across the street, one of them in particular is really nice, he has blond hair and blue eyes and he's known as the 'mad scientist' to the group. I really like him, but I don't know if he likes me." she told Jesse, Jesse was confused at what she was saying but then he got what she meant.

Jesse watched Jazz and Leon interact and almost laughed but he kept his cool, "Maybe he's afraid you don't like him the way he likes you; he thinks that you may only think of him as a friend." Kat looked over at him and he was looking at her.

Kat was looking at him as she answered, "The girl doesn't think of him as just a friend, the girl wants to become more but is too afraid to take that leap." Jesse smiled at her and Kat smiled back at him, he was about to say something but he was called away by Dom. "Jesse come and look at this car." he sighed and looked at Kat sympathetically. She waved it off, "We'll continue this conversation later." he nodded and hopped off of the car and walked towards Dom who was smirking at him.

Letty had grabbed Kara earlier and was introducing her to the others; she's met everyone but Vince and Leon. Kara sighed, she wasn't in the mood for this, but Kat is forcing her out of the house to get her mind off of Kyle and what he did to her. Kat had forced her into a peasant tank top shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, she put different types of make-up on so to hide the bruises. Letty dragged her over to Leon, who was doing the scanner.

"Leon this is Kara, Kat's friend." he looked over at her and smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you Kara." Letty saw that he was looking over at Jazz who was with Kat now talking about something or another. Letty shook her head at Leon and dragged Kara by her arm yet again. She took her over to meet Vince, hopefully get his mind off Jazz he really liked her, she was nice and cool.

Letty tapped Vince on his shoulder and he turned around to look at them. Letty motioned over to Kara, "This is Kara, Kara meet Vince." Kara nodded at him.

"Nice to meet you Vince, she then saw some of his tattoo's, she noticed there was one that is unfinished. "Nice tattoo's but why is that one unfinished?" she asked him, he looked down at the dragon that was on his arm that was only half done.

He shrugged, "The guy that was doing it had to leave and he couldn't finish it, I never really bothered to finish it up." Kara smiled at that and took something out of her pocket. "Here, take this." he looked at the card she handed him, it said Kaze's ink shop. "It's a tattoo parlor tell them Kara sent you, I can get you a deal for real cheap to finish that off if ya want." he looked at her and smiled.

"You a regular there or what?" he asked her. She smirked at him, "Or what." she told him and walked away with Letty. He smiled at her retreating back and stuck the card in his pocket.

Letty, Mia, Kara, Kat and Jazz were watching the race; Nate against the wishes of Kat decided to race against Dom. Nate told Dom that he didn't expect to win against him but he just wanted the rush.

Jazz was trying to calm Kat down, "Look Kat he doesn't expect to win, he just wants the rush." Kat still shook her head in anger, she's pissed that Nate would waste two G just to have a rush.

Kat sighed and looked at Mia and Letty for support and they shook their heads that they weren't gonna get in this. Kat looked at Jazz, "Look I know but he's wasting money to just get a rush I think that's just stupid is all." Kara gave Kat a hug and leaned on her watching the race.

The outcome was not a surprise at all, Dom of course won, though Nate only lost by an inch or so. "Good race Nate." Nate shrugged and they were about to arrange another race but Leon shouted, "COPS WE GOT COPS. GO, GO, GO." Everyone scattered away.

Kat was across the street and at her car already and she saw Kara just standing there, "VINCE!" he looked over at Kat who was motioning to Kara. "Take her with you!" he nodded and motioned for Kara to get in with him which she gladly did. On their way to the house Vince made conversation with her, "So where are you from?" he asked her.

Kara looked over at him before answering, "where I was born or where I lived before here." He shrugged, "Either or both I don't care." he told her.

She shook her head at him, typical male answer, "I lived in Boston before LA, but I've travel to Italy every summer for at nearly two months. that's where I met Kat, she was on a field trip with a class and we had fun talking and all so we traded addresses and e-mail." she told him. He nodded at that and pulled up into the driveway.

She got out and was about to go across the street but he stopped her, "We have parties after every race, Kat and all are most likely gonna come here, or Dom with convince them if they don't want to at least." he told her with a laugh, she nodded and followed him into the house.

A/N: Please tell me that you liked it somewhat, I had a few problems with this. I hope you liked some of the interactions that happened with the characters. Here is the translation from earlier. Get your fat ass out of my way, you pig.


	7. Will you

Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how mcuh i wish i did.

A/N: Just to warn you i was having some problems with this chapter so please be nice to me. review please and tell me what i could change or add.

Chapter seven: Will you…

Once the party got going all the girls either flocked to Leon, Jesse or Vince; but all of them were sadly disappointed when they found out they were no longer available to get a one night stand with, none of the guys are available any longer all of them are taken.

Leon was following Jazz like a lost puppy, he was begging, pleading and even groveling at her feet to get another hint from her, it wasn't working so well. "Leon get over it I'm not giving you another clue, so suck it up and stand up." she told him as she grabbed a beer, a Corona obviously; the only beer that is allowed in the house. She's not big no beer but next time she will know to bring her own if she wants something other than that to drink. Jazz began to walk into the living room and turned and looked at Leon's face, it was simply priceless.

Leon had a crest fallen look on his face and Jazz noticed it and smirked, "But of course Leon I may just let you dance with me, only if you are good though." Leon got a glint in his eye like he was looking at his prey and he followed her out of there as she giggled at him, he looked determined to get what he wanted.

Kara was with Vince listening to him play his guitar, she was amazed at his ability to play. She doesn't have any hand eye coordination what so ever, that's why she never play video games, she sucks at them and would lose every time so she doesn't see the point of attempting to play. "You're good, I wish I had coordination so that I could play something like that." he smiled at her.

"You know if you just practiced you would be able to do whatever you want to." he told her as he played some Greenday song. She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. Obviously she doesn't believe that. "I highly doubt it Vince, even ask Kat I suck at it, and she's damn good at teaching things but she cant teach me to play anything, she's tried." She said stubbornly.

Vince smirked and leaned in close to her, "Well I guess I will just have to prove to you that I can teach you something." Kara rolled her eyes at that, she highly doubted that he would be able to, but hey he's welcomed to try to do if that's what he wants to do.

Jesse and Kat migrated to the kitchen to talk about what they were talking about earlier. Jesse got each of them a Corona and they both sat in silence not exactly knowing what to say to the other; Kat took a big gulp of her drink and then looked at Jesse.

"So that conversation we were having earlier." she looked at him curiously, asking him if they should continue it and what not, Jesse himself wasn't certain either but decided that it did have to be done.

"Kat, I like you, nearly every girl that I have ever met only wanted me because I was friends with Dom, not for me. All of them street racers, and girls who weren't street racers left me because of the disorder I have." Kat looked at him curiously, wondering what it is he has that would make someone leave him after finding out what it is.

He took a deep breath and then told her, "I have ADD, that attention thing." Kat smiled at him, she actually had that when she was younger, well still has it she doesn't take anything for it, it gave her massive headaches where she couldn't even concentrate on the homework because her head hurt so bad.

"Attention deficient disorder, I know it well." she told him. "I have ADD or so they say I do, stopped taking the meds when I was in sixth or seventh grade." she told him and urged him to go on with what he was going to say.

"I want to be more than just friends Kat, I hope you want that too, because if you don't I want you to tell me straight out if you do or not." he told her, he looked her straight in the eyes and told her that. She nodded in understanding what he meant.

Kat in fact wanted to be more than just friends with him, he's hot, sweet, nice and caring. She smiled at him, "Jesse I want you as more than a friend, a lot more than just a friend." Jesse smiled at her and stood up. Kat looked at him oddly, he only smiled at her and pulled her up with him.

He noticed her looking at him like he is insane, "Lets go outside for a bit, its getting kind of hot in here." he told her, she nodded and took his hand having him lead her out of the room and outside to sit on the steps. Kat leaned against Jesse when they sat down on the steps, she enjoyed his company and of course he had a great body.

Jesse wrapped his arm around Kat's waist and pulled her closer to him, his arm snaking its way under her shirt and resting on her flat stomach. Kat like d the feeling on his hand splayed across her stomach, it made her feel loved and protected. She was about to say something to him when he swooped down upon her and kissed her.

Kat wasn't expecting him to do that at that moment, but it was an added bonus. He tasted good, very good. Like some sort of chocolaty goodness with a mix of something exotic, its kind of hard to describe seeing as she is kind of tongue tied so to say.

He pulled her on top of him while his other hand went to her neck to pull her closer to him and to kiss her more passionately than he was before. His hand was gently gliding from her stomach to across and up her side and back down again. Kat was running her hands through his hair, she began kissing him down his neck and then kissing his collar bone then back up and kissing him on his lips again. Between the kissing Jesse and kat were having a slight conversation.

Jesse kissed her on her neck, "So…Tomorrow."

Kat rolled her head back before answering, "What about…. Tomorrow?" she asked him.

She gasped as he groped her ass, she wasn't exactly expecting that. "Will you go… out on a date?" he asked her, hoping she would, while paying attention to her neck.

She pulled away from him and smiled at him and nodded for her response, "What time?" she asked him.

He thought a moment, "Pick you up at eight-thirty?" he asked her and she nodded. He then pulled her face closer to his and kissed her again, and were having another make-out session.

Letty was looking for Kat but couldn't find her, she chanced a glance out the window and did a double take, there was her friend making-out in her front lawn with Jesse. Letty quickly went to go find Dom.

She grabbed Dom by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "What is up with you Letty." she just shook her head and pointed out at the couple. He looked out and had to take another look to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. "Kat and Jesse got together." he smirked.

Soon Nate, Kat, Kara and Jazz were ready to leave and go to bed. Nate looked at Dom and shook his hand, "Thanks for inviting us, it was awesome." Dom smiled and nodded.

"Come over any time just to hang even if we don't have a race." he told him as he left. He hugged Kat, Kara and Jazz good-bye. "Night girls see you tomorrow most likely." he headed up the stairs with Letty who was waving bye to them.

Kara went over to Vince and kissed his cheek, "thanks for hanging out with me and not leaving me for some skank." she didn't give him a chance to say anything as she left out the door to Kats house.

Leon was still trying to convince Jazz to go on a date with him, she of course was having one of it. "Leon no I'm not gonna go out with you, maybe if you try hard enough tomorrow I'll say yes." she said and kissed him on the cheek and left.

Kat and Jesse were smiling at each other like idiots, Jesse kissed her good-bye and let her go, she was almost out the door when he pulled her back for one more kiss and finally let her go home for some sleep. Kat didn't even bother to change out of her clothes from that night she was way too tired to even attempt to do anything at that moment.

The next day Kat of course had to wake everyone but Kara up, who was already alive and kicking. Kat quickly put on a pair of pants and a shirt and left for work, Kara got a ride with Nate to her job at the tattoo parlor and then Jazz went to her work.

At lunch time Kat went to the diner and Mia already had her sandwich made and she set it in front of her when she sat down. "Thanks Mia, so how's it going, looks like you're having a bit of too much excitement."

Mia rolled her eyes at that, "Oh yeah tons of excitement and action goin' on in here." she said to her sarcastically, Kat and jazz have been rubbing off on Mia a bit too much she's getting good at being sarcastic.

"I knew it, you just love to sit here and do nothing, so much action." Kat told her, soon enough they burst out laughing. The team came up and saw them laughing and they just shook their heads at them like they were insane, which they might just be.

Leon looked at them, "What so amusing girls." They both waved it off and regained their selves and continued on as if nothing happened. Dom just shook his head at them and sat down and began to eat his sandwich, Brian gave Mia a kiss on the cheek and saw down, Jesse sat next to Kat and suddenly Letty had a smirk on her face from remembering what she saw the night before, the two were practically having sex with their clothes on at least that's what it looked like to her.

Letty leaned against the counter looking at Kat and smirked, "So Kat how'd it go last night?" she asked, Kat nearly spit her food out, she turned and glared at Letty.

"What ever do you mean Letty, I don't understand." But of course she fully understood what she was saying. Letty gave her a look and Kat gave her one right back at her.

"I saw you doing something naughty." Letty told her and Jesse, who by now were blushing profusely at the comment. The others were laughing at them.

"You've done worse I bet though Letty." she told her and Letty glared at her for that, Kat just responded by smiling at her. Kat didn't want to go back to work but she had to if she wanted to keep the job, which she did.

Kat stood up, "I gotta go back to work, I'll see you tonight." She told them. Jesse walked with her out to her car.

He looked at her, "we still on for tonight?" he asked, she nodded.

"As far as I know we are, bye Jesse, I'll see you tonight. "she told him and gave him a light kiss on the lips before she got in her car and left to head back to work.

A/N: I know this chapter isnt that good but i had some mental stupidness so please review and give me any ideas that you may have.


	8. The date

Disclaimer: Not mine I wish maybe some day I will be able to own it

A/N: Please review, I really need those things I want to know what you think of the story and what you want in it. Also I wont be updating for two weeks, I'm leaving on Sunday at eight in the morning for up north. Please don't be too mean when I don't update.

Chapter Eight: Date night

Kat with the help of Jazz and Kara was getting ready for her date with Jesse; she was having problems deciding on what to wear. Sure she's gone on dates before, but this felt different. Jesse was someone completely different, she usually didn't date guys like him, every other guy she had ever dated either had an anger problem or a power one or he just didn't fit the criteria for boyfriend material.

Jazz held up a pair of leather pants, "How about these?" she asked hopeful, they have been at this too long in her book and was starting to get irritated at her friend.

Kat looked at the pants then up at her friend, "I'm going out to dinner not clubbing." she told her with a raised eye brow. Kat knew she was being a bit over dramatic but she didn't have a clue with what to wear, and everything that she owns doesn't seem right to wear.

Kara finally found the perfect thing for Kat to wear, that she would approve of, a spaghetti strap shirt fashioned like a peasant shirt only without the bell arms, the shirt was a tan color so it would go with the brown flowy skirt that goes with it.

Kara looked at Kat with excitement, "Well what do you think, it isn't too classy and it isn't what you would wear to a club." Silently Kara was hoping Kat would agree because she was getting sick of looking through clothes. Kat looked at them and nodded.

"I like them, I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass. I know I took forever to choose but I'm a bit nervous and was freaking out." Kara and Jazz gave her a hug.

"Don't worry we forgive you." Kara told her and ushered her over to the vanity so they could work on her make-up. She put very light red and brown earth tones on, and some eye liner. Kat put her hair up in a upside down bun, and she added some butterfly clips to it, making her look more beautiful. She was ready to go on that date with Jesse, she had about ten minutes before he actually gets there to pick her up, and he only lives across the street. So far away.

Jesse with help from Leon finally figured out what would be appropriate to wear, they finally decided on a dark blue button up shirt and some nice pants that weren't stained or anything of the sort, as of yet. Jesse looked in the mirror at himself and nodded approvingly.

Jesse walked to the living room and the girls were cat calling at him, he slightly blushed at that. "Lookin' good Jesse." Letty yelled at him, he rolled his eyes at them.

As Jesse was walking out the door he yelled back, "I'll be home later." as an after thought he added. "Eventually" he heard the others laughing at that.

Jesse walked over to Kat's and nervously knocked on the door, Nate answered the door and he let Jesse in. Nate was looking at Jesse, "Jesse Kat is like my sister, I would never want her to get hurt. No mater how much I like you and think of you as a brother you hurt her at all and you will be castrated. She's had bad luck with me and I don't want to think that you are a bad one. I amazingly actually like you." Jesse looked at him with wide eyes but soon turned his gaze to where Kat was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Kat smiled hesitantly at him, "Jesse you look good when cleaned up." she told him as she walked towards him. He caressed her face and smiled down at her, "You look beautiful Kat, more than any car or any other sort of thing I have ever seen before." she smiled at him and gently kissed him on the lips.

Jazz fake gagged at them, "Hey you two if you are going to be doing any of that take it somewhere where we don't have to see it." she told the two of them.

Kat rolled her eyes at her friends and headed towards the door with Jesse, he opened the passenger side to the Jetta for her and she smiled at that and got in. Kat looked over at the Toretto house and saw Mia and Letty looking out the window, Kat gave them a thumbs up and they laughed and walked away from the window.

Jesse got in and drove off to wherever they were going, Kat turned to him and nodded appreciatively at his choice of clothes he looks well wonderful. "So Jesse where are you taking me?" she asked him with a curious look on her face.

He turned to look at her and smirked, "It's a surprise, you're just going to have to wait and see." he told her and smiled. Kat laughed at that, go figure she had to wait to see where she was going to be for her date.

Twenty minutes later the two of them pulled up to a beach side restaurant, Kat was staring in amazement at it, it was small but very welcoming. He opened the side door for her and led her into the restaurant. Once they were seated and had ordered they began talking. "You know they were watching us as we left." Jesse told her, she smiled and nodded at the coment.

"Yeah I noticed that too, they're just social butterflies aren't they?" she asked in a joking manner. Jesse nodded in agreement, he's never really been on a date, he's had one night stands but other than that nothing serious at all. So this is like a big moment for him and for the team to see, him growing up or something like that.

Jesse decided to break the silence, "So were you close with your family back home?" he asked her.

Kat shrugged, "I guess I was somewhat. But when my father died and my mom split on me they thought I needed counseling or something and I didn't think I did. I mean bad things happen not much you can do really." he nodded.

Realizing that she resented a lot of her family for wanting her to do that even though she didn't need it. "You would only need counseling if you tried to commit suicide. Or at least that's what I think, or if you start having thoughts of killing yourself." he told her and she nodded.

"Yeah that's how I think of it. But other than that slight problem with my family we got a long. My cousin's, my aunts and uncles; I'm an aunt even. Scary thought, even though I'm not her mother it still feels weird being known for taking care of another living being." Jesse realized that this is probably how the team felt about him, they cared so much for him that they would die for him, that's how Kat would be with her children or even her niece if she had to do something like that.

Kat began talking again, "I went to college for a while, but I didn't have enough to go for more than two years and they didn't offer the program's that I wanted to take. I wanted to keep on going but I couldn't afford it." she told him, Jesse knew she was intelligent she would have to be to be able to handle her cousin Nate.

"What were you majoring in?" he asked her generally curious.

"I was majoring in liberal arts, my specialty was Writing when I was there, I wanted to be a write. Hell I still do, if I could I would be a writer but I didn't get to finish my degree, I had another one I wanted but they didn't offer the programs, not a big enough town." she said dejectedly.

"Well maybe you can go back and become a writer, I hear they get a lot of money. Also writers are always very artistic in all areas of their life." he said smirking.

Kat smiled at him, "Jesse I love it when you talk dirty. Its sexy." she told him, he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over hers and then pulled back making her growl in annoyance. He laughed at her obvious frustration at him doing that to her.

They finished dinner and went outside to walk along the beach. Kat looked out at the ocean and smiled, "I love the ocean, the second time that I have ever been near it before." she told Jesse as they sat down on the sand.

He looked at her curiously, "I thought you lived near the ocean when you were in New York?" she shook her head at that.

"No, the first time I ever saw the ocean was when I went down to Florida with my mom and some family, I was so excited. I wanted to get out of the town I was in and go away fro a while for vacation. Just a break away from everything. I enjoyed every minute of it. When I went in the water it felt like I was being reborn. I've always felt like that around water, I love the water." she told him lost in the memory.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up, "Come on then, lets go in." she looked at him like he was insane.

"Jesse we'll get wet." she said in confusion.

He smiled at her, "Isn't that the point. You just said that you love the water didn't you?" he asked her curiously. She sighed and took her shoes off, he already rolled his pants up to his knees and took his socks and shoes off.

She took his offered hand and let him guide her over to the water. She walked in as far as the water would allow her without getting her clothes wet, Jesse pulled Kat to him and smiled down at her and she smiled back at him.

Kat lifted her head up and kissed him, he was massaging her neck as they were kissing. Kat was running her hands through his hair and enjoying the feeling of her hands through his hair. Once they finally broke off she nuzzled her head into his neck and sighed contentedly. He suddenly picked her up bridal style and walked back to the beach where he deposited her on the sand.

Kat leaned against his chest and looked out into the ocean, the two of them watched the waves for an hour before the both of them decided that it was time for them to get back home.

Jesse being the perfect gentleman that he is walked Kat to her door, she was about to say something to him when she saw that a note was taped to her door. If she thought it was from who she thinks, this means most definite trouble for her.

Jesse looked at it curiously, "What's that?" Kat didn't reply and read the letter addressed to her.

_Dear Kat,_

_Hello kitten, I'm here and will be watching you so you better be prepared for what I am willing to do to get you as mine once again. You even think about telling or calling the police I will kill every single person in your family including the ones that you moved away from. You have a niece if I recall, three years old, named Anastasia. Think about that before you do anything._

_Jake_

Kat couldn't peak, she didn't know what to do. This was the fifth letter that she has gotten form Jake since she moved to LA. All the others were e-mail, he probably wasn't in the state as of yet to threaten her personally.

Jesse read over the letter and looked shocked, he turned to Kat. "Why is he contacting you, has he sent any other ones." she nodded to his question.

"Yes, but they are all e-mails, this is the first one I've gotten personally. That means he's back and following me." she stated and sounded scared as shit. The two of them entered Kat's house and went to her room.

She started shaking once she sat on the bed, Jesse grabbed hold of her face and looked her in the eye. "Kat, look at me. I wont let him hurt you, Dom wont. No one in this family will. You're safe, and that's how its gonna stay you understand me?" he asked her, she nodded not knowing what else to say.

"Lets get you changed into something else so you can sleep." he went to her closet and found a pair of shorts, very short shorts, and a tank top for her to wear. It didn't seem like she had the will to do anything at all any more. He helped her change into them and then helped her get under the covers of her bed, he was about to leave when she grabbed him by the wrist.

"Please stay with me Jesse, I'll feel safer please." he nodded and too his shoes and shirt off and got in with her. He pulled her against him and she turned around and laid her head on his chest and fell asleep almost immediately.

A/N: I know it's shorter than most of my other chapters but I need to get something up for my readers. And also I'm leaving this Sunday for vacation and wont be back for two weeks, I'm going up to Hackensack finally gonna get that tan. Anywho please review and give me any idea's that you might have that you think should be included into the story and I will try to get them in if it goes along with what I'm doing for the story.


End file.
